Harry En Un Rincón
by Valhova
Summary: Historia AU. En el colegio hay un niño pequeño y solitario llamado Harry Potter. A Harry le gusta muchísimo sentarse en un rincón del jardín para observar tranquilamente la hermosa y feliz sonrisa de Draco Malfoy a la distancia.


**Harry En Un Rincón**

_Este pequeño relato vio la luz como parte del reto # 1 del Drabblethon Drarryesco, una actividad del Drarrython 2011 que se está llevando a cabo desde diciembre pasado. El reto consistía en escribir un drabble que estuviera inspirado en la frase "Ya quisieras" y que fuera un drarry. Lo que publico ahora es una versión mejorada y más larga del drabble que yo escribí en su momento como respuesta al mismo._

_Esta historia es un AU. No hay magia en esta mundo!_

o00o

Harry era un niño al que le gustaban las cosas simples. Era callado y solitario, aunque inteligente y bastante observador. A Harry le gustaba ir a la clase y aprender cosas nuevas, pero no era nada social y carecía de amigos. Tampoco era exigente en cuanto a lo que podía obtener de la vida, así que le parecía estupendo el estar simplemente recostado bajo el viejo y frondoso roble del jardín y disfrutar de la brisa fresca de la mañana, en su hora de descanso, cuando estaba en el colegio. Harry generalmente se distraía con actividades sencillas como escuchar el trino de los pájaros, repasar las lecciones aprendidas durante el día –sobretodo si se trataba de matemáticas- o el colorear –le gustaba más que nada dibujar animales y se le daban bastante bien-. Pero nada de aquello se comparaba con su actividad favorita en todo el mundo: observar a Draco Malfoy.

Harry era un chico demasiado bajo para su edad y esmirriado. Sus ropas eran tan viejas que parecían a punto de rasgarse y sus anteojos habían conocido mejores tiempos; las patas de su montura siempre sujetas con cinta adhesiva que debía reemplazar con frecuencia. Su cabello azabache siempre alborotado ocultaba en su frente una cicatriz particular en forma de rayo, única secuela física que había dejado el accidente de coche en que sus padres habían muerto. Harry tenía apenas un año cuando aquello había pasado, así que no recordaba sus rostros o el tono de sus voces o cuánto le habían amado.

El accidente casi le había costado la vida, pero el niño hubiera preferido mil veces seguir en el hospital a vivir con sus tíos Vernon y Petunia Dursley en el número 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Los Dursley eran una pareja odiosa, mezquina y muy pobre y Harry sabía cuándo habían lamentado la llegada de una boca más que alimentar, así que no era infrecuente que pasara días y días sin comer. A Harry aquello no le importaba tanto como el hecho de sentirse tan solo en medio de aquella gente para quien él no significaba nada. Porque sus tíos no le amaban y jamás lo habían hecho. Y el niño era consciente de este hecho incluso cuando era un pequeño de sólo ocho años de edad.

Y quizás porque siempre había estado tan carente de cariño, ahora le llamaba tanto la atención Draco Malfoy, el niño más popular del colegio.

Porque Draco era la antítesis de Harry en todo sentido.

Draco era alto para su edad, tenía piel blanca como la porcelana y unas mejillas eternamente sonrosadas que adornaban un rostro perfilado y hermoso. Era un niño sano y feliz que reía y corría y jugaba todo el tiempo. Draco siempre estaba rodeado de amigos, siempre estaba rodeado de gente que le amaba… Y Harry le observaba siempre que podía, embelesado por su belleza, embelesado por su encantadora sonrisa, embelesado ante la forma increíble en que sus cabellos dorados resplandecían como el oro bajo el tibio sol de la mañana. Draco también vestía muy bien, siempre tan limpio con ropa de marca que lucía elegante y costosa. Harry notaba constantemente el resplandor plateado de una bonita pulsera que portaba en su muñeca derecha; había algo inscrito en ella, pero el niño nunca se había aproximado lo suficiente para saber qué decía. Harry pasaba horas imaginando frases, nombres y lugares para poner en esa pulsera y aquello también era uno de sus juegos favoritos.

El padre del rubio siempre venía a recogerlo al final de clases en un auto súper lujoso que era probablemente más grande que la casa de sus tíos. No había duda de que los Malfoy eran una familia bien acomodada. Sin embargo, no era el despliegue de lujos y dinero lo que deslumbraba tanto al moreno. Era la sonrisa sincera que se reflejaba en el rostro de su padre cuando el pequeño corría a su encuentro a la salida del colegio, era el beso en la mejilla que le daba, era el abrazo que le brindaba tan lleno de ternura. Eran todas aquellas muestras que hablaban de verdadero calor de hogar y de una familia unida que se amaba sin reservas. Aquél era un amor que Harry nunca había sentido en carne propia, pero tenía tantas, tantas, tantas ganas de conocer que su pequeño corazón se agitaba con fuerza en su pecho, sus ojos verdes picaban debido a las lágrimas no derramadas y sus manitas sudaban cada vez que les veía juntos.

Harry quería saber más que nada qué se sentía ser amado tan incondicionalmente, pero no sólo _eso_.

Harry quería que Draco le amara a _él_.

Porque Draco era la persona más genial del mundo, incluso cuando no reconocía la existencia y proximidad del moreno. Harry sabía que no era parte de la vida del rubio. Claro que sí, lo sabía bien, pero nada costaba soñar. Ya quisiera Harry que Draco fuera su amigo, ya quisiera que jugara con él, que le permitiera tocarle, sujetar su mano y darle un beso en la mejilla igual a como lo hacía su padre todo el tiempo. Ya quisiera Harry hacer esto y más, aunque pensar en ese algo _más_ le hacía ruborizarse en extremo, sumergido en aquella inocencia tan infantil y tan ingenua que hablaba de cuentos de hadas y finales de felices. Porque Harry había visto a personas darse un beso en la boca y su sueño más secreto y más profundo era que Draco le diera un beso en la boca a él también. El sólo imaginarlo le provocaba dolor de panza, le daba calor y agitada su respiración de una forma que no podía explicar y era bastante desconcertante además, aunque no era desagradable tampoco. Era simplemente distinto, sentimientos que sólo albergaba por Draco. Era la parte de Harry que vivía exclusivamente para el rubio, aunque él nunca llegara a saberlo.

Oh, no, nunca lo sabría.

Harry no creía realmente que su sueño se hiciera nunca realidad. Después de todo, los sueños jamás se hacían realidad en gente tan pequeña e insignificante como él. Así que Harry se conformaba con sentarse cada día debajo del viejo y frondoso roble de su escuela mientras observaba a Draco Malfoy jugar y ser feliz en la distancia.

_Escrito originalmente el 13 de diciembre de 2011_

_Corregido el 3 de enero de 2012_


End file.
